


Handy

by wooziwinks



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Flirting, IKEA Furniture, M/M, Meet-Cute, Modern AU, handyman mingyu, seokhoon make an extremely brief appearance, useless gay seungkwan, why is that a tag lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooziwinks/pseuds/wooziwinks
Summary: Seungkwan hires a handyman to build furniture for him. Mingyu is who shows up at his door.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 150





	Handy

**Author's Note:**

> I hired someone to come build furniture for me today and a gorgeous, 6 ft tall lady showed up 😳😳 I wrote this while listening to her grunt and lift heavy things in my living room

"Seokmin I changed my mind I think this is a bad idea."

Seungkwan scrubbed distractedly at a spot on the counter as he spoke into the phone tucked under his chin until he realized with a frustrated huff that the spot was part of the marble and threw down his kitchen rag in defeat.

"Why did I let you talk me into this? In what reality is it normal and safe to invite a random stranger into your home?"

His friend was cracking up on the other end but Seungkwan didn't find it funny, hurrying over to the living room window and brushing aside the blinds to peek out at the sidewalk below.

"My poor mother, oh my god she would kill me if she could see how low I've stooped."

"Wow, does he do this every time he orders a pizza, too?"

Another, deeper voice cackled on the line and Seungkwan scowled, snatching the phone up from the crook of his shoulder to yell directly into it,

"Lee Seokmin, do you have me on  _ speaker?!" _

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

There was rustling and more laughter, then Seokmin's voice came through clearly.

"You're just being silly, Seungkwannie, don't worry so much about it. My sister used to hire handymen through this app all the time before she met…"

Seungkwan huffed, not letting him finish.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. I should have a beefcake boyfriend to build all my furniture for me by now, right? And why couldn't you lend me  _ yours, _ exactly? Since he has all this time to be laughing at me."

"Well, he's on -"

Seokmin started to explain, but the second voice piped up again to explain it himself, sounding like he was calling from across the room,

"Sorry Seungkwannie, I'm on a deadline with this music track! Also, I didn't want to do it!"

Seungkwan pinched at the bridge of his nose with a sigh.

"Thank you for your honesty, Jihoon."

"Listen, it's gonna be fine, okay?"

Seokmin jumped back in to reassure his friend.

"In order: you're not pathetic for being single, it's not weird to hire a handyman to build your furniture, you're not going to be axe murdered in your new home by a maniac from the internet, and your mom is very proud of you."

Seungkwan sighed again, still puttering around his living room trying to tidy it into at least a semi-presentable state among all the half-empty moving boxes. 

Suddenly the doorbell rang and if it weren't for the ruptured ligament in his ankle he would have leapt approximately ten feet into the air.

"Coming!"

He chirped, then hissed into the phone a hasty  _ "Got to go!" _ before hanging up on his giggling friend. He padded over to the door and smoothed out his pink pullover in the front before pulling it open with a polite smile.

"Hi, come on in! I'm -"

Seungkwan froze up when he got a look at the man on his doorstep, slowly lifting his gaze up  _ and up _ until he finally found soft brown eyes framed by equally soft brown hair, and a warm smile. This guy was  _ tall _ \- really tall, and broad shouldered, and he looked close to his age. Seungkwan wasn't sure what he'd been expecting but it hadn't been…  _ this _ . 

"Seungkwan! I'm Seungkwan."

He finally choked out, stepping aside to let the man in and close the door behind him.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Mingyu."

The man offered warmly, then threw back his head to marvel at the loft as he toed off his shoes.

"Wow, nice place! So you just moved here?"

Seungkwan nodded, eyes following the zipper of Mingyu's leather jacket as the man pulled it down to begin shrugging off.

"Y-yeah…"

He cleared his throat and shook his head, mentally urging himself to get a grip. Boo Seungkwan does not  _ stutter! _

"Yup, just moved in this past weekend. But unfortunately I injured my ankle in the process, which is why I haven't been able to put together any of the furniture yet…"

He nodded to the pile of bulky Ikea boxes stacked near the door, and Mingyu regarded them too before turning back to flash him a smile and a thumbs up.

"Leave it to me! You just rest your ankle."

Seungkwan gulped, suddenly feeling a little out of his element. He wasn't sure he'd ever been told to rest by an extremely attractive stranger before. 

He stepped closer.

"Let me get that for you."

He took Mingyu's jacket from him and they parted ways, Seungkwan to hang the jacket in the coat closet and Mingyu to look over the furniture boxes. 

Once he was done with his task, Seungkwan suddenly wasn't sure what to do with himself: Was it weirder to stay and watch the man work or leave him alone? 

To his credit Mingyu already seemed focused on the task at hand, brows furrowed as he read over the instructions and began pulling out furniture pieces from the boxes.

"Do you need anything? ...Tools…?"

Seungkwan padded over to ask, hand fisted with the knuckles pressed against his chest timidly as he leaned in to peer at what the man was up to. But Mingyu just waved a hand with a shake of his head.

"Nope, I'm fine! I brought my own."

He nodded to a bag he'd set down beside him and Seungkwan nodded too as he eyed it. That was probably for the best because it wasn't like he had any damn tools anyway. He didn't even know what he was saying at this point. It's not like anyone had ever gone over with him how to act when a hot stranger comes into your home to build you things.

Seungkwan retreated to his bedroom for a bit to try and continue unpacking, but he found himself distracted listening to the strained sounds of the man building furniture in his living room. 

It was a lot of… grunting. Ridiculously, he felt his ears burning red, and Seungkwan threw the pillow case he'd been on his third attempt folding down on the bed with a huff. What the hell was wrong with him! But maybe it was just human instinct to be attracted to a person performing a strenuous task for you. Or something.

"By the way, please just work comfortably - I don't want you to strain yourself on my account, I mean, just let me know if you need a hand or something…"

Seungkwan appeared at Mingyu's side again with his eyebrows pulled together in concern but the man just lifted his gaze from where he'd been hunched over screwing two boards together to offer him a grin.

"I got it, Seungkwan, no worries."

Seungkwan gulped, looking him over.

"You're hot…"

He tore his gaze away from the man's golden, sweaty face to shake his head.

"I mean - you must be hot, I can open a window…?"

He turned to the living room window hesitantly, pushing back the blinds to look it over and regretting the offer. First of all, he didn't even know  _ how _ to open the window since he hadn't tried yet since he'd moved in and secondly, it was the dead of winter outside. 

Mingyu made another strained noise behind him and Seungkwan turned back to see he'd straightened again, chuckling lightly as he dragged the back of his arm across his sweaty forehead. He was positively  _ bulging _ out of the black t-shirt he was wearing and the entire thing was just  _ obscene _ in Seungkwan's opinion.

"It's alright, I don't mind working up a sweat."

"I'll get you some water."

Seungkwan decided, crossing into the kitchenette and pulling open the freezer to retrieve some ice from the bucket, wishing he could just plunge his entire face into it.

"Thank you."

Mingyu accepted the water glass with gratitude as Seungkwan approached, tossing his head back to gulp it down. Seungkwan watched with a strained expression as a drop of water escaped the corner of the man's lips and trickled down his chin, then trailed the length of his neck. 

Suddenly Mingyu dropped his gaze back down to Seungkwan, who realized that they were standing quite close. Mingyu grinned, eyes a little narrow as he commented,

"You're not used to sitting back and watching, are you."

Seungkwan opened his mouth, then closed it again. His mind was racing to try and determine the  _ non _ perverted way to interpret that sentence, and Mingyu chuckled like he could tell.

"I'm a hands-on person, too."

Seungkwan dropped his gaze to his feet and let out a breathless little laugh, not sure what else he could possibly do when he had some big giant hunksicle talking to him like they were in the beginning of a cheesy porno.

"You can help me by resting. Just go take a seat."

Mingyu reiterated as he leaned back over the shelf he was constructing. Seungkwan watched him a moment before turning away to cross over to the couch and plop down on it, the tips of his ears burning as he realized this hot man was ordering him around his own home and he was just  _ letting him.  _

Well Mingyu was right in that he wasn't comfortable just sitting back and doing nothing and so Seungkwan decided he was going to help by keeping the man company while he worked. After all, if there was one thing he was really good at, it was talking.

"So do you build a lot of furniture for people?"

He started, honestly curious since he wasn't sure exactly what the life of a handyman entailed.

"I do this and that, pretty much whatever people need. I just like working with my hands."

Mingyu answered without looking up from his work with a shrug. Seungkwan nodded, impressed. 

"I bet you know Ikea stuff like the back of your hand at this point."

He commented, watching Mingyu wrap up the shelf he was constructing and get to work on the desk next.

"Yeah," The man huffed out a laugh, "This isn't even my first Ikea shelf this week. I have the same one at my place, actually."

He lifted an eyebrow across at Seungkwan from under the desk where he was fastening a leg, adding,

"You have good taste."

Seungkwan gulped.

"Thanks…"

The pair fell silent for several minutes as Mingyu wrapped up attaching the desk legs, then finally straightened to look over the completed piece with a satisfied hand on his hip. 

"Okay, so what room do these go in?"

Seungkwan hopped up, clapping his hands together in front of him enthusiastically at the sight of his newly completed furniture.

"Oh those are for the bedroom, I can help -"

He came forward but Mingyu halted him with a hand, hoisting the desk up in one arm and the shelf onto his other shoulder.

"I got it, just show me where you want them."

Seungkwan gulped again and nodded, unable to argue that he should help when he knew he wasn't capable of lifting even one piece of furniture on his own, instead leading the way to his half unpacked bedroom. 

"So what about you, what do you do for work?"

Mingyu finally broke the silence again as he worked on situating the furniture where Seungkwan wanted them in the room.

Seungkwan twiddled his fingers together in front of him, eyes flickering between them and Mingyu as he worked.

"Oh I'm a, uh… journalist. I do beauty product reviews. Like, record them in videos."

"You're a beauty blogger."

Mingyu concluded, lifting an eyebrow over at him from where he was cornering the desk. 

Seungkwan deflated slightly, then offered a sheepish smile.

"Well… Yeah, basically."

"Wow, that's the perfect job for you."

Mingyu chuckled. Seungkwan tilted his head.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you have a really pretty face."

The man answered simply, and Seungkwan hastily dropped his gaze down to his hands as if it could hide the twinge of color in his cheeks, huffing out a breathless laugh.

"Oh, stop…"

"I've never met a YouTuber though, there's not secret cameras everywhere is there?"

Mingyu straightened to grin across at Seungkwan, who became instantly flustered from the teasing.

"Of course not!"

Mingyu just chuckled at the reaction.

"Are you going to ask me to like and subscribe before I leave?"

"Hey! Oh -!"

Seungkwan stomped his foot in protest at the teasing then yelped at the twinge of pain that shot through his ankle. 

Mingyu appeared at his side to bring arms around his middle and steady him, Seungkwan gripping a hand onto one very toned bicep and feeling a little dizzy from the warmth of the body suddenly against his own.

"I told you to be careful with that ankle."

The man chided kindly.

"But you  _ made _ me!"

Seungkwan protested with a pout, and Mingyu laughed warmly at the expression.

"Okay, I'll try to avoid future stomp-inducing teasing."

Seungkwan huffed up at Mingyu, and at the way he could feel his own cheeks growing warm. He just couldn't help it when they were so close together like this, chest to chest and blinking into each other's eyes, and he knew he'd been putty in this guy's hands all evening, but it didn't feel like he had much choice, and Seungkwan was starting to feel a little targeted.

"...Are you like this with all of your clients?"

He finally pouted, only pouting more at the narrow eyed smile Mingyu met him with.

"Only the really cute ones."

"Then why me?"

"Don't be dense, Seungkwan."

The weakness in Seungkwan's ankles did not seem to be going away. 

Defeated, he let the man gently lead him across the room to take a seat on the edge of the bed. As Mingyu helped him lower down onto the mattress, Seungkwan suddenly felt flustered again - and a little defensive.

"I - I have a bed frame, for the record, I'm not one of those people who sleeps on a mattress on the floor, you know."

Mingyu grinned in amusement and shook his head as he deposited the man on the bed and stepped back.

"I didn't think you were."

"It's getting delivered this weekend."

Seungkwan added, lips pursed up at the man.

"Want me to put it together for you?"

Mingyu tilted his head curiously, and Seungkwan took a deep breath through his nose, admitting to both the handyman and himself,

"...I do."

Mingyu broke into a warm smile. 

"Okay then, it's a date."

Butterflies. It was a surprise it'd taken them so long to arrive, Seungkwan thought absently.

"But you're still going to charge me 20 bucks an hour, right?"

He lifted an eyebrow up at Mingyu, who chuckled with a shrug.

"Howabout I do it in exchange for dinner instead?"

Seungkwan dropped his gaze down to his feet with a shy smile.

"I'd like that."

Mingyu nodded, satisfied, then clapped his hands together once.

"Wel, it looks like I'm done here. I'll see myself out, you don't have to get up."

He held up a hand to stop Seungkwan from moving to stand, instead asking with his eyebrows pulled together in concern,

"Will you be okay here? Want me to bring you anything before I go?"

Seungkwan giggled bashfully, shaking his head. The doting was harder to adjust to than when Mingyu talked like a cheesy pornstar.

"I'm fine, thank you so much Mingyu, really…"

Seungkwan wasn't sure how to truly convey his gratitude, but Mingyu just smiled warm.

"It's no problem. You just take it easy, and I'll see you this weekend."

Seungkwan smiled, too.

"Okay."

He listened as Mingyu headed back out through the living room and pulled back on his shoes and jacket, calling as he heard the front door open,

"Don't forget to like and subscribe!"

When Seungkwan heard Mingyu's chuckled response, he couldn't help but giggle, too.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this boogyu brought to you by task rabbit 10/10 would recommend, a hot lady might show up at your door


End file.
